Hinges are used to rotationally connect two parts, such as a door and a frame. For easy installment and removal, the hinge can include a separable connection using retractable pins. One conventional hinge system requires the operator to access a mechanism on both sides of the hinge system to retract the pins. This limits the location where such a hinge system can be installed. In other conventional hinge systems, two sets of mounting plates can be used on either side of the frame so that the door can be attached to either side. However, these hinge systems require additional mounting plates that are not used once the mounting location for the door is chosen.